The present invention relates to a transition piece for connecting a first component having at least three columns to a tower-shaped second component. The transition piece can be used particularly in wind power plant structures. The present invention also relates to a structure comprising a first component designed as a jacket and a second component designed as a tower. The present invention further relates to a structure comprising a first component designed as a connecting structure and a second component designed as a monopile. The present invention further relates to a structure comprising a first component designed as a connecting structure and a second component designed as a distributed-support structure or as a suction caisson or gravity foundation or tripod or triple.
EP2333163 discloses an offshore structure which comprises a transition piece for connecting a foundation structure comprising a plurality of columns (also termed a jacket) to a superstructure, such as a plant part of a wind turbine, a tower of a wind turbine or a substation. The transition piece comprises a cylindrical housing which is provided at its end side with a circular connecting flange having a plurality of screw openings. A connecting portion of the superstructure can be connected to the transition piece by means of the connecting flange. The transition piece is provided on the outer side with connecting plates which extend radially from the outer wall and parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the foundation structure and which are in each case connected to a column of the foundation structure. The columns each have recesses in which the connecting plates are accommodated, with the result that the foundation structure is connected to the transition piece.
In the case of the transition piece known from EP2333163, the entire weight of the superstructure (plant part of the wind turbine) or of the tower (of the wind turbine or of the substation) weighs down onto the connecting plates of the transition piece. High requirements are consequently placed on the connection of the connecting plates to the cylindrical main body of the transition piece; in particular, in the case of the connecting plates being welded to the cylindrical main body, the weld seams must withstand an enormous degree of loading. Furthermore, the superstructure (plant part of the wind turbine) or the tower (of the wind turbine or of the substation) is connected to the transition piece only via the connecting flange, and therefore the torques which result during swaying movements of the superstructure or of the tower must be absorbed by the connecting flange.